


Camp Cretaceous: Kenji likes Darius

by Suzuhanai



Category: Jurassic World: Camp Cretaceous (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzuhanai/pseuds/Suzuhanai
Summary: **This is a comission I wrote for someone on Tumblr.**
Relationships: Darius Bowman & Kenji Kon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Camp Cretaceous: Kenji likes Darius

Day 1: After the ferry left them behind, Darius and the others move away from the ferry dock but stay somewhere at the tip of Isla Nublar. 

"Well, I think that should do it. Your leg should heal in no time," Darius says, after making a splint for Yasmina's leg. 

"Thank you, Darius." 

"No problem." He props her leg up on a rock for elevation. "If you need anything else, just ask. How much water and food do we have?" 

"Half a gallon," Sammy says. "We are out of food though." 

"Oh."

Kenji yawns and takes a look around. He whistles. "Wow. Good work, everyone! We did this together." The girls give him a look. "What?" 

"We did all this work while you took a nap!" Brooklyn says.

"Yeah, even Yasmina tried to do her share by finding kindling for the campfire. You were supposed to help us hours ago!" Sammy says.

"Okay, chill. I'm sure there's something I can do. I can do, uhh."

"There's nothing left to do except find Ben and get more food," Yasmina adds.

"Okay okay. I'm sure he's still out there. You know what else we need? A shelter in the trees!" 

"You mean a treehouse," Darius says. 

"Yes, precisely!" 

"That's not a bad idea but we need materials to do it," he says.

He throws his arm around Darius and points at himself. "That's why you have me. With my leadership, we'll get this done in no time!"

Kenji looks Darius in the eyes and smiles which confuses him. He removes his arm. "Anyways, I will go get the materials." 

"How will you get them?" Brooklynn asks. "We can't call someone to bring supplies over to us." 

"Uhh." Kenji picks up a handmade axe Darius made with a stick, a rock he sharpened as the blade, and grass. "This." He throws the axe over his shoulder. "Well, I'll be seeing you!" 

"Kenji, wait! The sun will go down soon," Darius says.

"I'll be back before you know it." Kenji turns and walks deeper into the woods. He ignores Darius who sighs. "They got nothing to worry about. Who knows? Maybe I'll even find Ben and bring him back." 

He whistles as he walks deeper into the forest on the left side of Isla Nublar. Kenji swerves his head down, around, and up toward the sky.

He finds an enormous tree and knocks on the wood. "This shall do it." With the swing of the axe, he leaves a good mark in the tree. "Hey! This works pretty good for a handmade tool." 

He keeps it until the tree falls down. Kenji cuts the fallen tree into pieces. As he does so, something screeches in the distance, causing Kenji to jump. He chops up the wood quicker and quicker, fearing that whatever it is may be closer than he thinks. 

A horn blares through his ears and he screams, taking cover behind the tree. Kenji peeks over, raising the axe in defense. His heart races and his arms tremble after the driver door flings open. 

Two feet come out of the van but the anonymous person remains shrouded in darkness. The person walks around to the passenger's side and opens the door. 

Kenji's breathing becomes heavy as he eyes the mysterious stranger like a surveillance camera. He climbs over the tree and guards himself with the axe as the passenger side door closes. "Whoever it is, don't come any closer!" 

Bumpy jumps out in front of the high beams, making some kind of cute sound. Kenji screams. The mysterious stranger steps out of the dark into the light. "Well, at least I'm not the one afraid for once." Ben squints his eyes and turns on his flashlight. "Kenji?" 

"Ben, is that you?" 

"Yeah, it's me. Kenji!" 

"Ben!" 

The two wrap each other in a hug for a few seconds until Ben pushes him away. 

Kenji hands him his fanny pack. "Is something wrong?"

"No but yes. Sorry it's not you but the environment is so dirty." He takes his fanny pack. "Oh and thanks. You kept it all this time?" 

"Yeah. It never left my side." 

Ben puts his fanny pack back where it belongs. He reaches inside the pouch, hoping everything is still there. "Thank goodness. This is what I need." Ben wipes off all the dirt and grime on his arms and legs with a wet wipe.

"This stuff is all over me." He offers Kenji some hand sanitizer. Ben uses it before they hug again. "I missed you, guys." 

"We missed you too. What happened to you after you flew out of the monorail?" 

"I'll explain that to everyone once we get back to wherever the others are. I think for now we should get some sleep." 

"That's a good idea. Could you help me with this wood first?" 

Ben nods. He and Kenji load up some already chopped wood. They chop up the rest of the tree, load it all up too, and help Bumpy into the back. 

"Thank you, Ben." 

"It's not a problem. I'm glad that someone finally found me." 

"Why don't you take the passenger seat and I take the driver's side? I'll drive us back to where everyone else is." 

"I would but I think I should stay with Bumpy."

"Bumpy will be fine, I promise." 

"Okay then." Ben walks around to the passenger side and climbs into the van. "You know, I'm just not sure what the others will think seeing me return."

"They'll be happy to see ya! Everything will be fine. Try not to think about it too much." Kenji drives him all the way to the ferry dock. They walk back to the new campsite where everyone awaits them. 

"Ben!" The others gather around Ben, leaving Kenji out of the picture. They talk to him and hug him. 

"I'm glad you're alive!" Sammy says. "Welcome back."

"Thank you, guys. This is touching." 

"Yep, we're here! Now, I have work to do," Kenji says. He lays out the various sticks and twigs from the bundle to add to the other kindling. Kenji rubs two sticks together in order to make a fire.

Yasmina shakes her head out of amusement. "I don't believe this." 

"Believe what?" Ben asks.

"That he's working. Anyways, I'm glad you're back." 

"We thought you were gone forever. What happened?" Darius says. 

"Yeah, me too. I found him though!" Kenji says, lighting the campfire. 

"That's not what happened! Since everyone's here, I'd like to explain what really happened. So, there I was on the ground when..." 

"Hey, Darius. Do you want to do something together?" 

"Uhh, in a minute." 

"As I was saying, I was passed out on the ground when Bumpy woke me up. Luckily, I didn't have any injuries." 

"Okay that's cool, I guess." Kenji sighs, he finds a flashlight on the ground. He takes it while walking away with a hand in his pocket. He turns it on, kicks a stone out of his path, and grumbles to himself. 

This is when a lightbulb clicks on in Kenji's head. He heads toward the ferry dock despite it being dark out. Kenji opens the van and grabs out the wood. "I'll build that dino nerd his own treehouse then he'll notice me!" 

Back at the camp, Ben finishes his story.

"Wow. That was quite the adventure you had," Darius says. 

"Yeah, it was quite something. Bumpy and I are here though and that's what matters." 

"Yes, you and Kenji. Where is Kenji?" Darius aks.

They all shrug. 

"He probably went to mope and may be back later," Ben says. "Let's give him time alone and get some sleep." 

Day 2: After the sun rises, Kenji brings in a small wooden house. "Morning, everyone!" 

"Morning, Kenji. Where did you go last night?" Darius asks. 

"I was just making something for my sweet Darius. Here you go, buddy." He hands him the tiny house. 

"Oh uhh. Thank you but I'm not sure that I can fit in this." 

"Yeah. It's the size of a doghouse," Yasmina says.

"Nonsense! You'll fit, trust me." Kenji takes Darius to the nearest tree. He finds a vine and throws it over a limb. Kenji climbs the tree, ties one end to the limb, and ties the bottom end into a loop. 

"Now let's test it." Kenji sits in the loop of the vine. "So far so good." He pushes off the ground by his foot, using the vine as a swing. "Whee! It seems to be holding me. Wanna try?" 

"Sure, I guess so." Darius sits in the vine swing. He holds on tight. 

Kenji pulls the swing back. "Cool. Maybe we can talk about dinosaurs later or whatever." He pushes Darius and steps back. 

Darius looks back as he goes up. "Really?" 

Kenji catches him and pulls him back. "I mean if that's what you want." He pushes Darius higher and continues to push him.

"No offense but you don't seem to know a lot about dinosaurs," Ben says. 

"Oh yeah? I know that Stegosauruses are meat eaters." 

"They aren't though, Kenji. Stegosauruses are herbivores and they lived during the Jurassic period," Darius says, still swinging.

"Oh, well…" Kenji picks up the house and climbs up the tree with it. He places it on the branch and pushes on it to make it stay. "Did you know that Deinonychus can fly?" 

"That has been proven false," Darius adds.

The tiny house falls out of the tree. Somehow, completely unharmed. Kenji sighs and decides to swallow his pride. "Okay. I will admit that I know little to nothing about dinosaurs." He climbs out of the tree and joins the rest of the group in silence. 

Darius jumps out of the swing. He walks over and sits next to Kenji. "It's okay. We can talk about other stuff." 

"Like what?" 

"I don't know. Whatever you want to talk about." 

Kenji smiles. He tells stories about trips he took to this island before. Pretty soon, everyone winds down for a good night's sleep. 

Kenji, however, picks up a flashlight and heads to the ferry dock. "I'll go find some real food, learn about dinosaurs, and maybe even find Darius's necklace." Kenji turns the key in the ignition and drives off in the van. "Bye for now, everyone. I'll be back by morning and spend all day with Darius!" 

Kenji taps on the steering wheel while singing to himself. He keeps driving until he comes across the old campsite. Kenji parks right next to it and yawns. "I can search in a minute." He leans the seat back and falls asleep. 

Day 3: Kenji stretches his arms and arches his back as he wakes up. The sun has already risen, shining through the canopies of the trees. He hops out of the van and gets to work, he looks underneath the place they once stayed. 

"I'll find that dino nerd's necklace and he'll have to notice me! If I was a necklace, where would I be?" Kenji walks around the mess and something white catches his eye. 

He picks up the object and rubs off the dirt. Kenji follows the black string with his finger and loops back around to the tooth. Holding it up, it glistens in the sunlight. "This is it. I found it!" 

"Darius will be so happy." Kenji places it around his neck. He tilts in the sunlight, admiring how good he looks with it on. "I like it. Now, let's see if I can find anything else around here and maybe a dinosaur." 

Kenji's stomach rumbles. "Hmm, I wonder if the van has anything useful to me." 

He opens the back doors of the van hoping to find something. Empty. Kenji opens the driver's side door and sits down. He looks beneath the seat between his legs, slides his hand across the dash, and opens the glove box. 

"Hmm?" Kenji spots a black binder underneath the passenger seat. "Aha!" He props his feet up on the steering wheel and flips through it. Kenji reads some of the contents in the binder and throws it into the passenger seat.

"Good job, Kenji. That dinosaur nerd won't know what hit him!" He laughs to himself while starting up the van. "I am too good." Kenji drives off, heading off into dinosaur territory.

He stops the van in a pretty big open space. Kenji gets out and takes a better look around. "I don't see anything yet but this looks like a good place to find dinosaurs." Kenji walks backwards and falls due to a secret hatch in the ground. 

"Oww. I don't remember this being here and I'm glad no one heard that. I don't want my leader or V.I.P. status to be at stake." He opens the lid on the hatch and climbs inside. Many minutes later, he throws a crate of snacks up to the surface.

He carries up a case of water and a cooler full of meat as well. Kenji pushes himself out of the tunnel and shuts the lid to the hatch. "I really outdone myself this time." He opens the doors to the van and loads the crate inside as well as the water. 

About to load up the cooler, the smell of the meat flows through his nostrils. It doesn't smell like beef or pork or chicken but worse. "Eww. What is this?" Kenji opens the cooler, his face shrinks and he turns his head away. 

He picks up a package by the corner using his fingertips. A small amount of blood seeps out and drips from the package. Kenji reads the label. "This is dinosaur meat? I won't need this." He drops it back inside the cooler, closes it, and wipes his hands on his shorts.

Kenji closes the van doors. Soon after, an unwelcome visitor makes its presence. He turns around and backs away from the deinonychus, an 11 foot long dinosaur with large sickle like talons on the second toe of the hind feet. 

The feathered dinosaur tilts its head and screeches at Kenji. It begins to approach him. "Uhh, nice dinosaur. I wanted to ride one of you but I think I changed my mind." Kenji's back meets the trunk of a tree. He looks for a way out but death may be knocking at his door. 

The dinosaur flares its nostrils in his face. It screeches with its feathers raised. Kenji shields himself and screams. "I don't want to die!" 

A rock hits the back of its head. It screeches and turns to face whoever threw it. "Run, Kenji!" 

"Darius!" 

The deinonychus bolts towards Darius. He looks side to side and takes off toward the van. It runs after him, snapping at the same time. The deinonychus stops chasing him after hearing another one of its kind. It goes back into the woods, giving Kenji and Darius a moment of relief. 

"Thanks for coming for me." 

"You would've done the same for me." 

The deinonychus from before returns with two others, one slightly smaller than the first and another the biggest of the three. The first one notices that Kenji and Darius never left and so do the others. 

"I see you brought friends. That's nice." Kenji eyes the van, the cooler, and hatches a plan. He grabs Darius's hand and the dinosaurs follow in hot pursuit. 

The biggest of the deinonychus, possibly the leader or parent, almost takes their heads off. It leaves a bite mark on the corner of the van instead. Kenji grabs the cooler and rolls. He throws a slab of meat out to the dinosaurs, plastic and all.

They go after it and tear into the raw flesh and packaging. 

"I have an idea. Ever rode a dinosaur?" 

Darius raises an eyebrow at Kenji's insanity. Kenji grabs out three more packages of meat and hands one to Darius. They climb on top of the van and Kenji gives off a high pitched whistle. 

"Hey, giant turkeys. Over here!" He whistles some more, waving two pieces of meat in the air. Kenji rips off the plastic packaging and throws both. He waits for the biggest one to take the bait. 

The deinonychus gobbles up the meat. "Okay. Now is your chance." Kenji takes a leap off the van and grabs onto the feathers. It screeches and runs, scaring off the other deinonychus. Kenji hangs on for his life. "Woohoo! I'm riding a dinosaur."

He pulls on the feathers and body to steer it whichever way he wants it to go. "Come on, Darius!" Kenji gets the deinonychus to go around the open space in a circle. He lays his head down and pets the dinosaur. "It feels kind of soft like a pillow but with flesh and muscle." 

"Okay. Here goes nothing." Darius rips off the plastic packaging, holding the raw meat in his hands. "Euhhh." He whistles, calling out for the dinosaurs. A deinonychus comes out, approaching the van slow and steady. 

Darius throws down the meat and waits until the dinosaur swallows it whole. He exhales and screams as he jumps off the van, landing on its back. It screeches too and takes off running. "Woah!" 

He grabs onto the feathers like Kenji, steering it wherever he wants it to go. "It is soft like a pillow." Darius sits up on it as if he's riding a horse. He throws a fist in the air. 

"Woohoo!" The two laugh as they go around one more lap. "This is the best fun I've ever had!" 

"Me too!" 

The dinosaurs pick up speed, they gallop into the forest. Unbeknownst to Kenji and Darius, danger lurks not too far away. 

Kenji sits up and wraps his legs around its body. He raises both hands in the air. "Woo, yeah! Faster, faster!" 

He laughs and his face makes contact with a tree branch, knocking him off the deinonychus. Kenji groans. He flips himself right side up and rubs the bridge of his nose. "Well, that hurt."

Darius looks behind him and jumps off the one he's riding. He runs over to Kenji. "Are you okay?" 

Kenji jumps to his feet. "Yeah, I'm okay! I got to ride a dinosaur. Who could honestly say that? Talk about a once in a lifetime opportunity!" 

"I know right? I can't believe it! No words can describe such an experience." 

A familiar roar travels across the land right into their eardrums.

"Oh no. Don't tell me," they both say. 

Darius and Kenji sprint as fast they can back to the van. Kenji throws the manual in the glovebox and turns the key into the ignition. He and Darius buckle up and drive out of there as soon as possible. 

Kenji halts on the brake, parking outside of the ferry dock. He takes a moment to catch his breath. Darius does so as well. "Whew! That was crazy." 

Darius nods. "Yeah, it was." 

They sit in silence for a minute before getting out of the van. Darius takes the case of water and Kenji takes the food. They carry it all the way back to the campsite. 

"There you guys are! We were worried about you," Ben says.

"Welcome back!" Sammy adds.

"What is that?" Yasmina asks.

"Just some water and food," Kenji says as they put the stuff down.

"Food!" Everyone scrambles to the crate and tries pulling the lid off. Yasmina wedges her walking stick between the lid and the crate. She and Ben push it down, prying the lid off. They all grab a snack of their choice.

Sammy holds up two bags of marshmallows. "Mmm, roasted marshmallows! How did you obtain these?" 

"I'll tell you how tonight around the campfire." At sundown, Kenji and the others start a fire. The crackling, the warmth, and the smell it emits are all satisfying to their senses.

He bumps Sammy out of the way and sits next to Darius. Kenji hands him a stick with brown slightly black gooey marshmallows.

"Oh uhh, thanks." 

"No problem. Enjoy those marshmallows, handsome." Kenji roasts his own marshmallows, eating them while staring at Darius. "Could I get you anything else?" 

Darius moves his face away, a bit creeped out. "No, thank you. I'm good with just this. Tell them about our adventures."

"Oh right." Kenji clears his throat. "Ladies and gentlemen, prepare to have your minds blown by our afternoon of fantastical adventures! There I was in an open field when I saw a secret hatch in the ground." 

"A secret hatch? You mean there's something you didn't know about this place?" Sammy asks. "Where did it lead?"

"I wouldn't go that far and I'm getting to that. Anyways, I go inside and there's this tunnel leading to a room with plenty of boxes and supplies."

The others listen intently while eating their roasted marshmallows, the light of the fire illuminates their faces. Darius smiles and nods when hearing the part about them riding the dinosaurs.

Kenji tells them about how he and Darius heard Indominus Rex roar. They gasp. "I also learned something. Did you know that Deinonychus means 'terrible claw?' It's greek."

Ben takes a bite out of the melting marshmallows. "Mmm. You probably got that from the dinosaur manual." He unzips his fanny pack and throws the hand sanitizer over to Kenji and Darius. "Here, in case y'all actually did ride a dinosaur."

"It did happen." Kenji stuffs his face with marshmallows and throws the stick behind him. He rubs the sanitizer on his hands while talking with his mouth full. 

Kenji eventually swallows and passes the hand sanitizer to Darius. "Thanks. Did you know the bony plates in the skin of an ankylosaurus are called osteoderms?" 

Darius throws it back and Ben catches it. "I didn't know that." He pets Bumpy's head. "Did you?" Bumpy attempts to roar and rip some grass out of the ground. 

"This was a great story but I'm getting tired," Sammy says. She yawns. 

"Me too. Goodnight, everyone." Yasmina lays on the ground by the fire. The others say Goodnight and lay down as well except Darius. 

"Aren't you going to bed too?" Kenji asks. 

"No. I mean I thought we could stay up a bit and talk about dinosaurs. There's no one else that was interested in dinosaurs like me besides my dad." 

"Oh." Kenji hums, sticking his hand in his pocket. He gazes at the stars and back at Darius. "Are you like those stars? Because you're pretty bright." Kenji blushes. 

Darius blushes too. "Oh. Thanks, I appreciate that." 

"I think you'll appreciate this even more." Kenji takes off Darius's necklace and ties it around his wrist. "There. I found it at the old campsite at the other side of the island."

Darius holds it up and flips his wrist around. The fire's glow reveals that it is indeed his. "It's my necklace." Darius's face brightens with a grin, much like the fire itself. "This my necklace! Thank you so much!" He squeezes the breath out of Kenji like an anaconda in one hug. 

"You're welcome. Anything for my cru- I mean, friend. Also, I want to appoint you as the new leader. All the responsibility will be on me." 

"This is great. My necklace! I can't wait to tell everyone when they wake up." 

Kenji smiles. "Do you still want to talk about dinosaurs?" 

Darius nods. They do so and Kenji builds a platform for the tiny house to sit on. He picks up the house and puts it properly in the tree. Kenji pulls on the vine swing, lifting Darius up to the treehouse. 

He crawls inside and covers himself with a leaf. "Thanks for everything you did for me, Kenji. Goodnight." 

"I'd do anything for you. Goodnight, Darius." Kenji douses the fire with water and lays on the ground with everyone else. He looks up at the treehouse before falling asleep. 

Day 4: While he sleeps, Yasmina whacks Kenji in his side with a stick. She stares down at him as he opens his eyes. "Come on and get up or else the ferry will leave without us!" 

"The ferry is here!" Kenji climbs up the tree to wake Darius but no one is inside. "Where's Darius?" 

"He's with the others. Let's go!" 

Kenji slides down the tree. He and Yasmina run to the ferry dock. Kenji tackles Darius and picks him up in a bear hug. "You made it!" 

"Yeah, I was already here. I'm glad that you made it in time." 

"Me too. Umm, Darius. Do you think we can hang out sometime when we get back to our normal lives?" 

Darius smiles. "I'd like that."

"Yes!" Kenji throws an arm around Darius. He retells his tale of their fantastical adventures as they board the ferry together.


End file.
